


Noche de copas

by Alphard_Cor_Hydrae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Español, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Lemon, One Shot, Original Character(s), Yuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphard_Cor_Hydrae/pseuds/Alphard_Cor_Hydrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphard y Reddo son compañeras de cuarto, tienen una relación bastante cercana pero ninguna se a atrevido a dar un paso adelante.<br/>Durante una fiesta Alphard termina algo ebria y esto da paso a que quizá rebele lo que en verdad siente por Reddo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noche de copas

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia contiene dos OC, uno creado por mi y otro por mi novia, Alphard y Reddo respectivamente. Mis historias regularmente son de situaciones que presento para cada una, contienen LEMON y FUTANARI.  
> Si no te gusta este tipo de historias, te invito cordialmente a que NO lo leas.

Alphard se sentía tan cansada, su cabeza le retumbaba y sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría lo poco que comió durante la velada que organizo uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, Reddo la tomaba de la mano con fuerza cada que sentía que perdía el equilibrio.

— ¡Maldición, Alphard!... ¿Cuántas veces debo recordarte lo mucho que odio que bebas? ...— Menciono visiblemente molesta pues Alphard apenas si podía dar dos pasos sin casi caerse.  
— L-Lo siento Reddo, p-pero… no bebí mucho. S-Solo que e-estaba muy fuerte — Se sostenía con fuerza de la pared de un lado intentando no caer. — En verdad lo siento. —

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a casa, no estaba muy lejos, pero con Alphard caminando a paso de tortuga era realmente el problema.  
Era bastante tarde y eso no le gustaba a Reddo, mucho menos el hecho de ir a fiestas tan llenas de gente. Pero Alphard fue muy insistente, al llegar a casa lo primero que Reddo hizo fue recostar a Alphard en el sofá, se sentía mareada por lo cual Reddo decidió intentar hacer algo ligero para cenar.

— Reddo… no me siento muy bien. — El brazo lo puso sobre su rostro intentando que la luz no llegara a sus ojos.  


— Por eso no me gusta que bebas. Pero nunca me haces caso. — Se acercó su mano a su cabeza para acariciarla suavemente su rostro. — No tienes remedio. — Sonrió juguetonamente a la vez que Alphard intentaba enderezarse en el sofá.  
Justo al sentarse comenzó a observar fijamente a su compañera de cuarto. Ambas se llevaban muy bien y por mucho tiempo Alphard había 'ocultado' lo que sentía por Reddo, quizá jugaba con ella de manera pervertida en algunas ocasiones dándole a entender sus sentimientos, pero siempre terminaba diciéndole que solo era juego, sin embargo, Reddo había terminado por enamorarse gracias a todos esos detalles que Alphard le daba porque era 'su mejor amiga'.

— Reddo… — Paso su mano por la mejilla de la chica y esta pudo notar como su respiración se volvió pesada y algo lenta, como si estuviera conteniendo algo, aun así no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el contacto, así que decidió sentarse junto a ella que por fin pudo sentarse correctamente aun con el mareo. — Reddo… eres tan hermosa. — era normal que Alphard le dedicara cumplidos, sin embargo, en ese momento se sentían muy diferente a un cumplido normal, sino uno bastante… provocativo. Esto solo hizo sonrojar más a Reddo quien se pegó más a la mano de Alphard quien seguía acariciando su mejilla, pero entonces detuvo la caricia y recuperando un poco el sentido solo se quedó un poco en shock pensando en lo que acababa de decir comenzando a tartamudear incontrolablemente por lo bajo, volteo la mirada para no ver directamente a Reddo y continúo maldiciéndose por no guardar compostura.

Reddo por otro lado se acercó más a Alphard quedando muy cercas de ella, recargo su cabeza en su hombro y Alphard sorprendida por el acto la miro de nuevo, sus miradas se encontraron y lentamente sus rostros se acercaron hasta que sus labios se tocaron.  
El beso fue algo tímido, como si ambas le estuvieran dando sentido a la situación y de cómo llegaron a ella. Se separaron un poco, se miraron una vez más y Alphard la besó de nuevo, volviendo ese tierno beso en uno más húmedo presionando sus labios contra los de Reddo, lentamente dando lugar a un encuentro entre la tímida lengua de la peli rojiza y la traviesa lengua de la oji verde.  
Alphard quería seguir jugando con ella, movió un poco el cabello de Reddo y acerco sus labios a un oído descubierto para depositar un delicado beso y jugar con su lengua en él.

— Nng…haa… — Un pequeño gimoteo se escapó de sus labios. — Ah… — Era inevitable pues Alphard no dejaba de pasar su lengua de arriba abajo y estirando su lóbulo. 

Las manos de Alphard comenzaron a pasearse por los lados de la rojiza, poco a poco subiendo por sus costados hasta llegar a sus senos donde abrió el pequeño chaleco que llevaba encima. Entonces Reddo se hizo un poco para atrás estiro un poco sus brazos hacia su espalda y desabotono su sostén deslizándolo hasta retirarlo de su cuerpo.

— Se gentil… por favor. — Menciono con un sonrojo bastante grande en su rostro, mirando directamente a Alphard quien solo se encontraba como hipnotizada con la belleza que estaba mostrando la chica a la que por tanto tiempo había amado. No menciono ninguna palabra, pues prácticamente llena de éxtasis sus palabras no salían correctamente.  
Así que solo la besó una vez más, un beso húmedo y sofocante a la par de que sus manos tocaban sus senos que se encontraban solo con la tela de la camisa por encima, sus pezones se endurecían y eran visibles a través de la ligera camisa que llevaba.  
Alphard no se podía contener, necesitaba tocarlos desnudos. La suavidad de ellos en sus manos y esos duros pezones que reclamaban un poco de atención.

— Reddo… s-son tan grandes. — Los apretó con fuerza aun sofocándose con aquel beso que ninguna de las dos deseaba cortar. — tan… suaves… — una vez más los apretó con ambas manos y sucumbiendo a su deseo desabotono ahora la camisa que ocultaba aquel par que tanto deseaba ver directamente. Termino de desabotonarla y no espero más a apretarlos nuevamente, juguetear con aquellos lindos pezones que poseía la chica. Por fin Alphard decidió cortar el beso para contemplar a la chica que se estaba entregando a ella.

— Es tan hermosa. — Pensó de inmediato al verla jadeante a un lado de ella, con la camisa abierta y sus senos descubiertos, esos grandes y lindos senos. Alphard bajo su rostro besando su cuello hasta llegar a los senos desnudos de Reddo, está sorprendida primero reacciono intentado alejarse, pero inmediatamente lo ignoro y solo se dejó llevar. La lengua de Alphard se paseó por uno de sus pezones y comenzó a chuparlo con algo de fuerza, Reddo apenas podía aguantar los espasmos. 

— A-Alphard… por favor… hagámoslo ya… — Su voz era casi suplicante, se notaba lo caliente que se sentía en ese momento, ni ella sabía por qué. Quizá la saliva de Alphard combinada con el alcohol que había bebido momentos antes la habían afectado también por el profundo beso. — U-Ugh… ¡a-apestas a esa cosa! —  
Las manos de Reddo comenzaron a levantar la camisa de Alphard y a desabrochar su pantalón, quería sentir un poco de esa piel de la chica a la que se estaba entregando. Era algo tosca, podía sentir algunas cicatrices en su abdomen hasta sus brazos.

— R-Reddo… espera…— intento pararla mientras Reddo intentaba quitar su pantalón. Se estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa conforme recuperaba el sentido y su aliento.

—… No te gusto, ¿verdad? — La mirada de Reddo se tornó triste, sabia o por lo menos creía que alguien como Alphard no podía sentirse realmente atraída por alguien como ella, quito sus manos del cuerpo de Alphard e hizo un esfuerzo por no sollozar al sentirse rechazada.

— ¿Qué?... Espera. ¡No me refería a eso! t-tú me gustas mucho… s-sólo que… ¿n-no te parece… que v-vamos muy r-rápido? … me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo… p-pero probablemente el a-alcohol…s-sea la que está…— Su voz se quiso quebrar al imaginarlo, pero Reddo la callo con un suave beso algo avergonzada.

—…N-No sé qué siento en este momento… s-solo… te necesito… si es un error… ya me arrepentiré luego…— Beso suavemente sus labios que poco a poco se tornó más caliente y húmedo. Tomando esto como una aceptación a medias, decidieron continuar.

— Reddo…— Acaricio su mejilla.

— Umm…A-Alphard…e-esta vez… quisiera que tocaras aquí — Levanto un poco la falda que llevaba puesta mostrando las bragas de tono rosado que llevaba. Estaban algo mojadas, es lo primero que Alphard noto. Algo nerviosa, no sabiendo muy bien lo que debía de hacer, paso sus dedos por las bragas húmedas justo donde se podía ver que su pequeña entrada se encontraría.

— Ngh…h-ha…— Reddo mordió su labio conforme intentaba aguantar los gemidos debido a las caricias en su zona más sensible y que cada vez era tocada de manera más dura, como si Alphard deseara penetrarla con la tela aun de por medio. Se abrazaba a sí misma en un intento de contenerse, era una sensación totalmente diferente a cualquier otra. Esto hacia que sus grandes senos se apretaran cerca del rostro de Alphard quien estaba semi agachada para poder tocar cómodamente aquel húmedo lugar. Sus jadeos estaban llenando la habitación, entonces Alphard quiso continuar sin aquella molesta tela.

— ¿Reddo? ...— Solo hizo falta una mirada llena de rubor entre ambas para que la mencionada se diera cuenta de lo que la peli-naranja deseaba hacer. Solo asintió con la cabeza ocultando su rostro con su cabello en un claro signo de estar totalmente avergonzada. Entonces Alphard prosiguió a jalar lenta y gentilmente aquellas lindas bragas deslizándolas por sus piernas y finalmente mostrando prácticamente todo el cuerpo de Reddo desnudo ante ella.  
No pudo más, debía tocarla. Deseaba tocarla ahora, así que no espero más y lo hizo. Paso el largo de sus dedos por la húmeda entrada de la linda rojiza, bañando sus dedos en aquel néctar que no paraba de salir de ella. Los gemidos se volvían más intensos conforme los dedos se dedicaban a tocar directamente aquella linda entrada y todavía más cuando decidió penetrar con dos de sus dedos.

Estaba muy apretada, Alphard no podía pensar claramente, estaba disfrutando perder la cordura. Su respiración era pesada, soportando el éxtasis que le causaba tocar a esa mujer. Movía sus dedos más profundo, más rápido, siempre manteniendo un gentil ritmo que sabía era agradable para Reddo por el tono de los gemidos.  
Entonces Reddo se levantó y se sentó sobre las piernas de Alphard quedando cara a cara, se abrazó a su cuello y la besó suavemente dando una especie de mensaje de "continua", así que Alphard siguió. De nuevo posiciono una de sus manos en la entrepierna de Reddo y otra en su cadera y la penetro otra vez con un ritmo bastante lento, pausado y profundo.

La cara de Reddo se encontraba completamente ruborizada, al sentir el movimiento dentro de ella, se abrazó fuertemente de Alphard y después tomo la mano que se encontraba dentro de ella y llena de su miel y la miro con algo de éxtasis.  
Alphard de igual manera parecía tener la mirada perdida, incluso no llego a caer en cuenta que ya no estaba dentro de Reddo. Entonces Reddo comenzó a lamer la mano de Alphard, entre cada dedo e incluso metiendo a su boca aquellos que momentos antes se encontraban tocando profundo en ella. La sensación era extraña porque calentaba aún más su cuerpo, le excitaba lamer esos dedos que la habían hecho sentir el cielo.

— A-Alphard…déjame i-intentar…d-devolverte la sensación. — Su voz era tímida mientras hacia este pequeño pedido a manera de devolver el favor de aquel viaje de sensaciones del que aún no regresaba del todo.

— E-Eh…n-no creo que sea buena idea. — Mientras Reddo intentaba pararse de encima de ella, Alphard apretó el agarre impidiéndolo. 

— ¿Q-Qué?... ¿P-Por qué no?... — Intentaba librarse de agarre firme de Alphard mientras hacia una voz casi de puchero. — N-No es justo…— 

— No importa, solo deseo… hacerte sentir bien. — Su voz era bastante incomoda, casi como si ocultara algo.

— … ¿En verdad? ...— No sonaba convencida.

— … — Suspira — Realmente h-hay algo que debo decirte y…probablemente salgas de aquí y esto termine en una situación incómoda… pero si quieres saber, no voy a mentir. — Suspiro una vez más, aún más profundo. — Y-Yo…tengo…algo… diferente… a ti… a-ahí…a-a-abajo. — Cubrió su rostro con su cabello conforme su voz se trababa con cada palabra.

— … ¿D-Diferente?…— Se ruborizo un poco con la posibilidad de lo que le vino a la mente, pero de momento extrañamente, seguía sin importarle. — …Quiero seguir… así que…déjame ver. — Su voz fue clara aunque si tenía que decirlo, está realmente muy nerviosa. Lo que imaginaba con diferente de lo que podía encontrar ahí abajo la ponía un tanto nerviosa y excitada a la vez  


Entonces, así como se levantó de su lugar para arrodillarse frente a las piernas de Alphard quien seguía sentada en el sofá, la escena era de lo más sugestiva. Las piernas abiertas de Alphard y Reddo entre ellas de rodillas mostrando sus senos y el rubor y la excitación en su mirada. Entonces una mano de Reddo se empezó a deslizar por la pierna de Alphard hasta llenar a su entrepierna donde efectivamente sintió algo. Poso su mano sobre aquel duro bulto y comenzó a mover su mano sobre el viendo como la expresión de Alphard cambiaba constantemente. Entonces comenzó a bajar el cierre de e pantalón que llevaba para toparse con una tela muy húmeda de lo que serían el bóxer y de algo palpitando dentro de ellos. Paso la punta de sus dedos por 'eso' una vez más y el cuerpo de Alphard se contrajo un poco mostrando la sensibilidad de esa área. Reddo entonces bajo el bóxer lentamente, Alphard volteo la mirada no queriendo ver la reacción que Reddo tendría. Sintió como su tímida mano se detenía en seco por unos segundos y después como su miembro era sacado. Esto la hizo mirar hacia Reddo quien lo tenía tomado tímidamente entre sus dos manos, miro hacia Alphard y paso la punta de su lengua por la cabeza de su miembro, esto la hizo tener un ligero espasmo y Reddo continuaba lamiendo y ahora posando sus labios sobre él.  


— R-Reddo, no es n-necesario que ha-haa! — Su voz se cortaba a cada momento, pues la peli roja se empeñaba en succionar fuertemente en aquellas zonas en las que veía que Alphard disfrutaba más, algunos leves besos en la punta, largas lamidas y chupetones en el tronco. Alphard se estaba volviendo loca. Era demasiado para ella, sentía que en cualquier momento eyacularía en el rostro de la chica si seguía tratando su miembro con esa intensidad.  
No quería que eso sucediera, tenía más en mente antes de llena al clímax así que sostuvo la cabeza de Reddo y tomo una de sus manos para jalarla nuevamente a su lado y la beso. El beso nuevamente era húmedo, una constante batalla por dominar los labios la una de la otra y los gimoteos por parte de Reddo eran bastante estimulantes para la oji verde. Se tomaron de las manos entre lazando sus dedos y por fin cortando el beso dejando un casi imperceptible hilillo de saliva.  


— Reddo… haa…— Jadeo con una mirada profunda en su expresión.  


— A-Alphard… mhg…— Su voz era notablemente extasiada por toda la situación, su entrepierna casi dolía de lo mucho que sentía palpitaciones por la excitación. De alguna manera sentía que necesitaba… ser llenada. Se miraron una vez más fijamente, durante toda la sesión, Alphard solo necesitaba una mirada de Reddo para saber que podía continuar y es que eran miradas tan expresivas que no se necesitaba nada más.  
Reddo se levantó y lentamente se posiciono sobre las piernas de Alphard rozando aquel erecto miembro que palpitaba debajo de ella, el roce fue leve pero lo suficiente para que Reddo soltara un gemido, su interior era demasiado sensible para ese momento.  
Entonces continuaron, Alphard tomo las caderas de la rojiza levantándola muy levemente lo suficiente para con una de sus manos tomar su miembro y deslizarlo por debajo posicionándolo de tal manera que quedara justo debajo de la húmeda entrada de Reddo, esta solo entrecerró sus ojos aun mirando fijamente a la oji verde.  


— D-Despacio…— pronunció en un suave tono, casi de súplica. Su cuerpo le gritaba que ya la metiera y la hiciera suya, pero internamente sabía que se encontraba ante su primera vez. Y así fue, acaricio con la punta de su miembro la entrada de la chica, bañándola en sus jugos y trago saliva, entonces suspiro y por fin empujo la punta dentro.  


— Nh…Ah… ¡AANH!...ah-ah…— Los gemidos comenzaron a resonar por la habitación, la vergüenza de dejarlos salir paso rápidamente tras el fuerte espasmo que sintió su cuerpo cuando Alphard siguió empujando su miembro más y más en aquel apretado y caliente lugar, dolía pero la sensación era 'deliciosa', no sentía que pudiera tener suficiente de ella y a pesar de todo, Alphard se movía muy lentamente. Aun así, sentía como si se le cortara la respiración con cada milímetro que avanzaba. 

— Nnh… Al-Alphard…Ah… ¡A-Alphard!... Haah…ahah!...— Su voz era temblorosa y salía casi de manera involuntaria una vez que Alphard toco lo más profundo y comenzó a contraer sus caderas para sacar ligeramente su miembro y empujarlo nuevamente, todo tortuosamente lento. Alphard empujo el cuerpo de Reddo pegando su espalda completamente al asiento del sofá y continuo embistiendo aumentando levemente el ritmo, los senos de Reddo estaban expuestos directamente en el rostro de la oji verde, quien trago saliva y paso solo la punta de su lengua sobre ellos.  


— R-Reddo… H-Haa…Ahn…Reddo…c-creo que…v-voy…— Sentía que estaba a punto de estallar, era demasiado. Estaba en el límite.  


— ¡A-Alphard!...¡H-Haa!...¡ALPHARD!...— Ambas llegaron al límite y con una contracción final el cuerpo de Reddo curvo su espalda, clavando fuertemente sus uñas en la espalda de Alphard. Entonces la oji verde no pudo más, el fuerte espasmo de Reddo hizo que sus paredes se apretaran aún más, estando ya al borde del clímax esto no hizo otra cosa que detonarlo, haciéndola eyacular completamente dentro de Reddo y ambas dejaron caer su peso una en el sofá y la otra encima del cuerpo de la otra.  
Jadeaban pesadamente, aun sin moverse ni un centímetro, Alphard incluso seguía dentro de Reddo derramando hasta la última gota en ella. Aun intentaban recobrar el aliento y cuando por fin lo hicieron no fue para otra cosa que fundirse en un suave y tierno beso.

Después de lo acontecido, ambas se fueron a tomar un baño. Ninguna dijo algo, Alphard solo tomo la mano de la otra chica y la guio a la tina donde la llenaron de agua agradablemente caliente pero no se miraban a los ojos. Al parecer, el efecto del alcohol por fin había terminado y cada una se sentó a cada extremo de la tina. Alphard miraba el suelo, Reddo ocultaba su rostro con sus rodillas. Era un momento muy incómodo.

— … Creo… que la bebida…estuvo muy fuerte. Pero… umm…— Alphard se dignó a romper con aquel horrible silencio aun sin mirarla, solo con una leve sonrisa. — Reddo, eres muy linda…— el rubor en el rostro de la oji verde incremento considerablemente y no noto como el de Reddo también, entonces esta última decidió moverse de su lugar… acercándose a Alphard y en un suave movimiento se gancho a su cuello depositando un lindo beso en su mejilla y pegando muchísimo sus cuerpos.

— Alphard…— Cerro los ojos y sonrió con un pequeño rubor. — Te amo. —


End file.
